Jogging at night
by SpoOkYjAgfaN
Summary: Mac goes jogging to clear her head. But it's raining, and she slips. Who does she call to help her out?
1. 0130

So this is an older story that I decided to type up. It's almost finished, so I'll try to upload it all quickly! Let me know what you think.

* * *

"Rabb" Harm awoke to the shrill sound of his cell phone and fumbled to answer it. 

"Harm?" The small voice was barely audible to his tired ears.

"Mac? What time is it?" Harm began to rub his eyes, willing them to focus.

"Zero one thirty…" There was silence on the line for a few seconds, each waiting for the other to speak. Then he heard a ragged breath. "I… I need help Harm."

He sat up rigidly and his mind started racing over a million questions.

"Where are you!" By the time the question left his mouth he was out of bed and grabbing for clothes.

"I went jogging." He was buttoning his jeans.

"In Georgetown?"

"Yeah." He cringed at the quiver in her voice as he slid on his shoes.

"Are you hurt Mac?"

"Just come please." With those words, the line went dead.

* * *

Earlier, that night, Mac had received a disturbing phone call that Mic had been killed at Sea, and she was listed as his next-of kin. After informing the aussie on the line that she wanted nothing to do with Mic Brumby, she decided to go fro a run to clear her head. That was at 2330. It had started raining when she was a mile down the trail and continued to pour harder. She pushed on, but lost her footing and stumbled down the hill. Her tumble ended when her head connected to a rock. When she regained consciousness, around 0105, she tried to get up and head back to her car, but the world spun and it hurt to move her right leg. 

The thirty-minute drive to his daily jogging trail took him only fifteen, and for its entirety, his mind raced over the condition of his partner, and what pushed her to go jogging at 1:00 in the morning. When he pulled up beside his partner's empty red corvette, he grabbed a flashlight from the glove compartment, and raced off down soggy trail. It was still sprinkling, a big relief after the downpour two hours earlier, but not seeing Mac frightened Harm. He reached for his cell phone.

"Harm?" He was so relieved to hear her voice, but had to keep moving.

"Mac, how far down the trail are you?"

"About a mile."

He tried to decide how far he'd already run.

"Harm?"

"I'm still here."

"Stop when you get to the split." There was a split level trail close to where she slid down the hill.

Harm kept running, and they stayed connected. Each having comfort in knowing the other was still on the line. Mac was holding on to every breath she heard him take knowing he was on his way to her. Its funny how the small things in their relationship could mean so much. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity to her, she heard his voice.

"Mac, where are you." Harm had stopped running, and was shining the flashlight over the area around him.

"Take the left, and look down." He walked a few steps, but stopped when he noticed mud treads leading down a very steep hill.

"Mac, I see skid marks. Can you see the flashlight?" He shone it directly down the direction of the mud. "Oh God Mac!"

"Watch where you're shining the light flyboy."

He had shone it directly into her eyes. He raced down the slope, and knelt by her side. The first thing he noticed was the deep gash on her forehead. He wiped away the blood the best he could with his bare hands, and looked fore longingly into her eyes.

"What were you doing jogging at this hour?"

"I was here around midnight, and it started raining. I slipped and passed out when my head hit the rock."

"Is anything else hurt?" She squeezed her eyes shut and then looked at him again.

"My right leg realy hurts."

Harm shone the flashlight on her shin, and winced when he saw the bright blue mass. It was obvious the bone was broken, because it was pushing up on her skin creaking a sharp lump. He fingered the area, only to have her hiss, so he returned his attention to her face.

"Come on Mac. Let's get you out of here." He slid and arm under her back and eased her into a sitting position. Mac squeezed her eyes shut and leaned her head onto Harm's shoulder.

"You okay?"

He heard a muffled "yeah" and slid his other arm under her knees. When he stood, she moaned, but he only paused for a second before making his way to the parking lot.

When they reached his car, he laid her in the back seat, and grabbed a blanket. He gently tucked it around her and asked, "Alright?" The look of sincere concern touched her.

"Good as it's gonna get."

He squeezed her hand and gave her a reassuring nod before closing the door and entering his own.

* * *

When they reached the hospital, Harm picked Mac up, still in the blanket, and carried her inside. She was shivering violently, but fully conscious. As he walked through the doors, a nurse spotted him and rushed to grab a gurney. In a flurry, Mac was rushed off, and he was left to sit and wait. Finally, after 2 hours of paperwork, and pacing, he heard a nurse call his name. 

"Mr. Rabb?"

"Yes!" He stood up and shook the curly haired nurse's hand.

"I'm sorry it's taken so long, but you can see Ms. Mackenzie now. Follow me."

"How is she doing?"

"As you know, she has a pretty nasty gash on her forehead, but she doesn't have a concussion. We just stitched it up, and it will heal just fine. She also has a pretty nasty break on her right femur. We put it in a cast, temporarily, but most likely it will require surgery. She will wear the cast for four weeks, and then we'll do more x-rays to determine whether it is healing properly or not." They stopped outside of a blue curtain marked "ER 2".

"She is running a low grade temperature, but that's to be expected after being out in tonight's storm. Ms. Mackenzie has already signed herself out, so as soon as she's ready, you're free to go."

"Thank you." Harm smiled and shook the nurse's hand once more before entering the curtained area.


	2. yay

I know I promised this months ago, and I sincerely apologize for the delay, this actually took me about a day to write this, I hope you like the ending! -please let me know what you think

* * *

Mac looked groggily at Harm, and gave him a soft smile. 

"Hey sailor."

"Hey marine." Harm couldn't help but grin, even half asleep; with a bandage on her head she was gorgeous. "How are you feeling?"

"Stupid." Harm put a hand under her chin, and massaged her cheek with his thumb.

"You have a month to feel stupid, but right now we need to get you home. Are you ready?"

"Okay." Harm nodded, and turned to position the wheelchair behind him before helping Mac into it.

Mac was asleep by the time Harm pulled parked in front of her building. Without a word, he quietly lifted her and made his way up to her apartment. Once she was settled on her bed, Harm noticed that she was still in the damp clothes she had gone jogging in and began searching for something dry. Without a second thought, he slid her tank top over her head, and replaced it with the fresh one. He then did the same with her shorts. Finally satisfied that she was all right, he pulled the covers up, and planted a soft kiss on her forehead.

_Achoo!_ Harm awoke to the sound of Mac sneezing. He had fallen asleep on her couch, and the bright sunlight seeping in the windows let him know it was past time for him to get up. He peeked his head in her bedroom, and found her resting against the headboard with a box of tissues in her lap. As he made his way inside, he was greeted with another violent sneeze.

"Easy there Mac, you're gonna blow the whole place down."

"Very funny Harm." _Achoo!_

Harm made his way to her bedside, and started picking up the half a box worth of tissues that already littered her floor.

"Do you have any cold medicine around?"

"I think," _Achoo! _"In the bathroom, maybe in the bottom drawer."

Snotty tissues in hand, Harm walked into her bathroom, and exited a few minutes later with a bottle of Robitussin.

"Ew." Mac wrinkled her nose at the sight of the bottle. "Don't I have anything else?"

"Sorry, didn't see anything. I know it's nasty, but it'll work." Harm was amused, watching her drink the repulsive cough syrup, and couldn't help but smile as she set it down on the night table and stuck her tongue out.

"How are you feeling?" Harm sat down on the edge of the bed.

"I've been better." She squeezed the hand he had placed over hers. "Thanks for coming out there Harm."

"I'm just glad you're okay." It was time for the million-dollar question. "Now, would you mind telling me what made you decide to go jogging by yourself in the middle of the night?"

Mac leaned her head back on the headboard, and squeezed her eyes shut. Then, slowly she opened them and looked into Harm's.

"Mic died."

Harm was caught off guard.

"What!"

She took a deep breath and began her explanation.

"I got a call around ten last night from an Australian lawyer saying that Mic had died, in an… an… an accident aboard one of the ships he was on. I don't really know all the details. Anyway, he listed me as his next of kin, and left everything to me. I didn't know whether he was still in love with me after all this time, or whether he just never got around to changing his will, or if… Anyway. It struck a nerve. I don't know why, and I just needed to clear my head."

"You almost married the man Mac, you're allowed to feel some emotion over his death." Harm was trying to be supportive for her, but the truth be told: he was glad the bastard was dead.

Mac's eyes met his, and she gave him a half-smile. She understood what he said, but she never loved Mic, and she didn't want anything to remind her of the mistake she almost made. Sometimes she found herself wondering if she would have gone through with the wedding if Harm hadn't crashed, and emotions for him had surfaced. She was even a bit thankful at times that he had. It saved her from making one of the worst decisions she could have ever made, one that would mean she and Harm would never be together.

"So what are you going to do?"

"I told the woman that I left Mic three years ago and don't want anything to do with him. It's like his last chance to rub the life that I gave up in my face."

"Do you regret not marrying him?"

"Not for a second."

This was music to Harm's ears. He couldn't have been happier that Mic had called off the wedding, but still couldn't bring himself to tell Mac how he felt about her.

"Why?" This was it; Harm was going to confess his feelings for her. It was the perfect opportunity, and he was tired of putting it off, worrying about how it might ruin a perfectly good friendship. Only, because they both cared so deeply for each other, their friendship wasn't anywhere near perfect.

"I guess… he just wasn't the right guy." Mac so desperately hoped Harm would come around and say what she had been feeling for nine years. She loved him, and that was why she hadn't married Mic. She knew he loved her too, if he'd only admit it.

"So, who's the right guy?" Harm was hoping her answer would be the right opening for what he had to say, but her reaction was the opposite. Instead of words, she closed her eyes and turned away, trying to hide the pain in her heart.

"Mac, look at me." The moment she turned away, he knew he had waited long enough, and if he didn't do something then, there was no second chance. Without another word, he cupped her chin, and leaned foreword, covering her lips with his own. She made no effort to resist, but wrapped her arms around his neck, and enjoyed the moment she had been longing for.

It was Harm, who finally lifted his head and said,

"I love you Sarah Mackenzie."

That was all it took, they were lost in each other's arms forever.


End file.
